


Transitioning together

by ReaperWitch



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Growing Up, Himari is bi, Rimi is a choco cornet disaster, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transitioning, attempting at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWitch/pseuds/ReaperWitch
Summary: A story about two young women in love transitioning together.
Relationships: Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Kudos: 16
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	Transitioning together

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I need to clarify something:  
> \- The first part happens at the end of their first year of high school, the second one at their second year, the third one after graduation and the fourth one a year after finishing college.  
> So yeah, enjoy this too-much-fluff thing I did.

Rimi and Himari were in Hazawa Cafe, enjoying a nice smoothy after school. Both of them had the day off research, so they decided to hang out and talk about things. Mostly Kaoru.

But Rimi had other plans when she asked Himari to meet after school.

"... and Kaoru-senpai was sooo cool back then! Did you see how the pose she made when she finished the song? So cool~!"

Usually, Rimi would join Himari in those delusions of the prince of Haneoka, but her mind was elsewhere today.

"Man, I wish we could do a collab with them soon… don't you think so, Rimi?"

"Ah, yes, of course, Himari-chan!"

The other bassist frowned.

"Rimi, are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot today."

"W-was it that noticeable?"

"Well, we usually go 'kya' together whenever we bring Kaoru-senpai into the conversation. So, what's up? Something in your mind?"

Rimi swallowed, trying to find the words she was trying to convey.

"Himari-chan… I have something to confess to you…". Rimi looked down with a pained expression.

"What is it? What's wrong, Rimi?"

Her voice trembled. "I'm sure you'll find it weird, but… I've been thinking about it for a long time. I… I am trans. A transgender girl.

Rimi closed her eyes, waiting. After a few seconds of silence, Rimi decided to go to her happy place and wait for her reaction. That wonderful world of imagination was full of talking choco cornets, mountains made of pure chocolate and clouds made of pink cotton candy. The clouds were the same colour of Himari's hair, actually.

Suddenly, the same girl's voice brought her back to the real world. 

"Rimi, that's great! 

Rimi's eyes opened wide. She… she didn't expect that reaction.

"Oh… I thought you would be… disappointed."

"Why would I?! You're one of my best friends, and I can't be any more proud of you! And, besides," Himari leaned in, close enough so only Rimi could hear her, "I'm the same".

Now Rimi's eyes weren't the only thing that opened, but her mouth too, in a surprised "what?!".

"Sorry to keep it a secret until now, but I wanted to make sure I could tell you without any issues. But I'm so glad we're both the same! Have you started a treatment? Or are you going to stay like this?"

"Huh… I'm really happy too, Himari-chan. I want to transition, but not yet. I want to know more about the HRT before I make such an important decision."

"Mhm, mhm, I see! Do you want to go with me, then? I don't know much about it, either."

"Eh? Is that okay?"

"Of course it is! It's like we're going to transition together!"

After some research they did with their phones, and appointing a meeting with a doctor, Himari and Rimi said goodbye, not before the first girl embraced the other in a happy, tender hug.

Rimi realized she was still smiling when she got home.

* * *

"How is it, Rimi?", Himari took a step back after tying her friend's bra.

"Hmm… Still baggy", Rimi replied, putting her hands on her chest.

"Damn it… Even Ran's old bras aren't enough…", Himari pondered, placing a finger on her chin. They were at Himari's place, trying out women's clothes (Himari didn't like to separate clothes by gender, but that was the general terminology, she thought. Outer clothes like shirts, skirts, pants and dresses weren't a problem, but underwear was another issue. 

Also… Himari was having a bit of a gay problem right now.

She always said she wanted a man in her life. Since she was little, her dream was to meet a prince that could sweep her off her feet, and live in a castle with a big ball room. The castle became an optional thing as the years went by, but the male prince part was important.

Then she met Kaoru, and she thought the crush (out of admiration mostly) she had on her was because of that prince-like aura she had. Himari still thought she liked men and only men. But now…

Rimi was a girl, Himari always got that clear, at least after she told her. She was girly, cute, small, like a rabbit. That's why when she felt those butterflies inside her stomach whenever she was around she knew something was wrong. I mean, she could be bisexual, who knows? 

Rimi turned around, taking the bra off and Himari felt her cheeks go on fire.

"Maybe I need to wait more time until my breasts grow a bit more… we've recently started taking hormones, after all", Rimi said.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah, sure! I'm sure you're going to have big ones in no time!"

What the fuck, Himari.

"A-ah, no, I mean, you said you wanted to have an average size, and if you want to wear a comfy bra… Aaaagh forgive me, Rimi! I don't know why I said that!", Himari shouted, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I-it's fine, Himari-chan! I really don't mind at all…". Even though she was smiling, her cheeks were the same colour as Himari's. "Maybe we can look up online tips and tricks for this?"

Himari gasped. "Rimi, you're a genius! I'll go get my computeeaaAAAAH!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Himari turned around to look for it, stepped on a sock, tripped and fell on her butt.

"Ouch…"

"Are you okay, Himari-chan?!'

"I'm fine…"

Rimi crouched in front of her to help her out, and Himari got another direct view of her. Before she could say anything, Rimi embraced and carried her like a princess in one smooth move. Himari was astounded.

"Up we go… do you think you can stand up by yourself, Himari-chan?"

The pink girl wrapped her arms around her neck. "Rimi! You're so strong, so cool!"

"E-eeeh?!"

"That was so cool! It's so Kaoru-like…"

"H-Himari-chan, I-I'm going to fall if you pull too much…"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!"

Rimi left her safely on the ground, and Himari had to reluctantly let her go.

"You're so strong! I never thought you'd have that much muscle!"

"Heheh… I never thought about it. I help PoPiPa move around equipment before concerts and the bass weights a bit too… So it might make sense."

"Do you think you can carry me around another time??", her eyes were sparkling, excited.

"Y-yeah, I mean, I wouldn't mind…"

"Great!", proclaimed Himari happily. But then she looked down, and quickly looked away. "And, huh… Rimi, you're still shirtless, by the way."

Rimi squeaked, and quickly turned around covering her chest.

* * *

Rimi slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the dimly lit room. Yawning, she looked around for her phone to check the time.

Then she realized that wasn't her room, and her phone was not where she thought it would be. She distinguished pink walls, plushies and an open wardrobe full of clothes she recognized.

This was Himari's room.

The memories from last night slowly came to her. The two bassists decided to have their first sleepover after they started dating, and Rimi remembered being really, really nervous. They cooked and had dinner together, they watched a romance movie (proposed by Himari) and a zombie movie (Rimi brought it with her), and then…

Rimi got flustered just by remembering.

The door opened, and Himari appeared fully dressed. Her makeup was done, too, and when she saw her awoken lover she quickly sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Rimi!", Himari greeted, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend's head. "Did I wake you up?"

"Mmm… good morning, Himari-chan… I woke a bit ago, don't worry", her eyes scanned the pink girl's outfit, "Were you going somewhere?"

"Hmm? Oh, no! I was taking a picture for my transition album."

"Transition album…?"

"Haven't you seen those people that take a photo everyday since they began their transition? I thought it would be nice to do the same, so every morning I dress up nicely and take a photo of myself before starting the day. Look!"

Himari showed Rimi her album: 478 pictures showing her in different outfits, in the same pose and the same room, which was her bathroom. She scrolled down to the first one, where it showed a Himari with short hair wearing a shirt and black shorts. Her figure was more skinny than now, and her features were less affeminated. She looked up at the bassist, the current one, and smiled. While she always thought Himari was cute, now she was the cutests she'd ever been. 

Rimi embraced her by the waist, leaning her head against her chest.

"I love you", Rimi whispered.

Basking in the warmness of her lover, Rimi suddenly felt her tremble. When she looked up she saw Himari’s eyes tearing up, and Rimi got worried. Maybe she overstepped it a bit…?

"H-Himari-chan?"

"Waaaaaah, Rimi!!", the pink girl shouted, pushing her down with the force of her hug. "That was the first time you've ever said you love me! I love you toooo!!"

“H-Himari-chan!”, Rimi exclaimed, feeling her girlfriend’s body against her and making her blush. They remained there in pure bliss, m

"Hey, Himari-chan."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do… an album together? It might be a little late for me to begin one like yours, but I want to make one with you."

Himari sobbed, smiling. "Of course! We'll make a Trans Couple Transition album together! And we can show it to our grandkids when we turn into grannies."

Rimi giggled. "I think it's a bit early to think about grandchildren. And, besides, I don't know how we will manage to… you know…"

Himari smirked, stroking her head. "We'll figure it out!"

* * *

  
  


Himari was sitting on the couch, sighing. Not moving in a long time can make your body lose its shape so quickly, and that was happening to her. But she had to rest, or her stitches would come out.

It'd been a month and a half after the operation, and Himari couldn't be happier. I mean, she will be even more after her recovery, the stitch removal and the discharge from the surgeon, but overall that was what she've always wanted.

Her girlfriend took a seat next to her, holding two cups of hot cocoa. She handled the orange one to her, and Himari gave her a kiss on the cheek as thanks.

"How are you feeling, Himari-chan? Do you want me to help you with something?", Rimi asked.

Himari gave her a big smile. "I appreciate you worrying about me, honey, but I'm fine! Give me two more months, or less and I'll be good as new!"

Rimi nodded, but Himari could see that she was still worried. She wasn't annoyed at all, she was more than grateful to have such a caring girlfriend! Her friends were worried about her too: the Afterglow gang, Rimi's bandmates, Rinko, Lisa and Aya also visited her to see how she was doing. Himari was the happiest she could ever be.

The doctor told her she had to take it really easy for a few months to make sure the surgery went okay and she wasn't going to die or something, but the truth is that she was recovering fast and without issues. 

But her girlfriend, worrysome by nature, was always on her. Himari felt a bit bad, because she wanted her to take it easy and relax, but she also appreciated so much her support...

"Rimi"

"Y-yeah?"

Himari opened her arms wide.

"Hug"

"Huh?"

"Hug"

"B-but Himari-chan…"

"I want you to hug me"

Rimi's face became red and troubled. After seconds of silence, Himari thought she wouldn't do it, but her girlfriend suddenly tackled her in the softest way possible, wrapping her arms around her in the process. Laughing, she embraced her back, leaning down on the couch.

"A-Am I heavy? I'm going to hurt you...", Rimi asked.

"Not at all! You're light as a feather!" Himari replied. "I love hugging you!"

Rimi smiled, but moved a bit to not land on her girlfriend's lower area and hurt her.

"When you do your operation, I'll take care of you too" Himari said, smirking. "It'll be my turn to spoil you this much"

Giggling, Rimi said: "But you spoil me plenty, Himari-chan."

"Because you're so cute! And I love your happy face a lot!", her cheeks squished against Rimi's as she said that. "I'm going to buy you hundreds and hundreds of cornets as soon as I step outside!"

She could perfectly feel the happiness in Rimi's voice. "H-Himari-chan! I-I'll get fat if you buy so many…!"

"I don't care! I will love you even if you get fat! Chubby Rimi means more Rimi to embrace!"

"Himari-chaaan!"

They spent their day cuddling and taking it easy, and Rimi eventually fell asleep next to her on the couch. Himari was looking through her photos on her phone, specifically the album she and Rimi made years ago. Back in highschool, when they first started their transition, and they were just normal friends. And look at them now, fully-fledged adults living together. The thought made Himari giggle like a highschool girl.

The pink girl leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, and the sleeping beauty smiled a bit. Their life together had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically speedran this one because I didn't have time, but I hope you enjoyed it! I'll take it easy writing these ones after the transdori week, so expect the future ones to be really good~  
> Thank you so much for reading up until this point!


End file.
